Changing Seasons
by hana-hanabi-chan
Summary: AU. Fai and Kurogane fiction. Multiple crossovers with other CLAMP series.  Rating may change in the future.


Chapter One: **Iris**

_The bus home is always crowded with people. Strangers, friends, people who you know but avoid eye contact with incase an awkward conversation is struck. There are numerous reasons why I dislike taking the bus ride home._

_I stare_ _outside the window, or at least what I can see of it between the forms of people crowding around me. A sudden turn by the driver causes some people to scramble into each other. I shift my footling as to avoid falling ungracefully onto whom ever is behind m. It's a really long trip home from school. Today I don't have to go home because I have to work but it's still a long trip from school to work. I honestly would never have gone to this school if Sakura-Chan hadn't looked up at me with those large tearful eyes of hers. She reminds me so much of my mother I find it hard to say no to her sometimes._

_Another turn by the bus makes me lose track of my thoughts. Releasing a bottled up sigh I take a look at all the people on the bus. A group of giggling girls at the front notices my stare and wink at me. I give them a smile sending them into another round of loud giggling. I glance around the sea of people looking at least for a familiar face. After a moment or two my gaze lands upon a dark haired boy next to a girl with long dark hair. I know the girl because she has been Sakura-Chan's best friend practically since time began._

_Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji; she has an odd fetish with taping Sakura and forcing Sakura to model all the costumes that she makes. Personally I think that Tomoyo has a thing for Sakura, its clear that she's obsessed with Sakura – often to the point where some could say that she's in love with Sakura! Tomoyo practically worships the very ground Sakura walks on. But, Tomoyo is extremely perceptive and knows about how Sakura and Syaoran feel for one another and she would never do anything to get in between the two._

_The boy on the other hand… I just can't place it. I feel like I should know him. He somehow resembles a dog sitting there with a scowl on his face; headphones in one ear, listening to Tomoyo with the other._

"Ne, Kurogane do you know that blond boy?"

A boy with short spiked black hair opened a closed eye. A stunning feature about him was the fact that he had blood red eyes. This made many fellow students found this initiating but Tomoyo just told him it made him more unique.

Shifting his head he looked around until his gaze landed upon the individual that Tomoyo was pointing at. There was a tall lanky boy with unruly blond hair who was gazing out the window.

"Yeah, I know him. Third period biology," was the short reply.

"Great!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "Then you don't mind if I call him over!" as she lifted up her arm to call the blond over.

"Hmmm, do what you want," replied Kurogane as he closed his eyes preparing to block out the world.

"Fai-kun! Over here!" called a tinkley voice. Fai turned his head toward the voice where he saw Tomoyo waving her arms and ushering the blond boy over to her.

Working his way through the crowded bus he soon found himself in front of a bubbly girl and a boy who seemed to be emitting an evil aura of some sort.

"Tomoyo-san, how are you?" asked a smiling Fai.

"Oh, don't call me that! It makes me feel so old," giggled Tomoyo, "call me Tomo-chan!"

"My apologies Tomo-chan, I'll keep that in mind for the future. OH, have you seen Sakura-chan lately I've been meaning to give her back a CD I borrowed," he rubbed his head sheepishly, "But it seems like every time I remember to bring it to school I can never find her."

At the mere mention of Sakura's name Tomoyo's eye lit up.

"Oh, if you give it to me I can give it to here. I'm actually headed off to her house right now. I have some new outfits for her to try on," she said motioning to a large bag by her feet. With her eyes sparkling you could practically see all the gears working around in her head as she was lost in thought with all the possible outfits to stick Sakura in. After a minute of just staring off into space she spontaneously burst into a round of giggles.

The boy to her left opened his eyes to give Tomoyo and odd look and shake his head at her antics.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking but you seem very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Fai asked the boy with a nervous smile.

The boy in question looked up at Fai and glared. For a moment they just stared at each other, one smiling brilliantly the other glaring with hell bent ferocity (even Tomoyo came out of her giggling fit to watch the two).

"Names Kurogane, I'm in your bio class you twit," was the stark reply followed by another venomous glare.

"Now, now Kuro-pii is that any way to talk to someone that you just met?"

As soon as those works left Fai's mouth Kurogane's head made a sharp turn toward the blond.

'Oh, I think I stepped on a nerve,' thought Fai.

"What did you say!?!" growled Kurogane.

'Wow he really is like a dog!'

"I said to Kuro-woof is that the proper way to talk to someone that you've just met?"

"What the hell is with the names?!" Kurogane was seething by now. Thinking up multiple painful deaths that Fai could experience.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo said turning to him, "behave! People are beginning to stare." True to her words several heads where turned toward the trio. "Anyway," said Tomoyo turning back towards Fai "my stop is coming up. Fai-kun I'll give that CD to Sakura-chan if you have it on you."

"Ah, yes the CD," murmured Fai while rummaging through his backpack. Pulling it out he handed it to Tomoyo. "Thanks a lot Tomo-chan."

"No problem Fai-kun,' said Tomoyo as she pushed the button for her stop. Standing up she said good bye to Kurogane, who had once again closed his eyes ignoring the world, turning back to Fai she said " Bye Fai-kun see you later," leaning towards Fai's ear she whispered, "and don't worry about Kurogane. He's all bark and no bite." And with that Tomoyo hopped off the bus, turned waved once more and made her way down the street until she was out of sight.

Taking his seat beside the grumpy youth Fai wiggled as far as he would from Kurogane. Despite Tomoyo's words Kurogane was still a very threatening figure. After a while of nothing but silence between the two Kurogane opened and eye and looked at the other.

"I'd have thought by now you'd have made a lame attempt at conversation."

"And I never took you for the talkative type Kuro-wanwan!" Fai practically gushed.

"What's with those fucking nicknames? And no I dislike conversation with people I was just wondering how you know Tomoyo," pointed out Kurogane.

"Why that's an easy one Kuro-tan! Because she's a friend of Sakura-chan's best friend and any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine. But how do you know Tomo-chan so well? I never really took you for a person who likes to go out and just talk to friends. So what are you? Friends, acquaintances, girlfriend and boyfriends?" asked Fai.

"No nothing like that. You could say were friends," said Kurogane running a hand through his hair, "I've known her since we were kids and she's just kinda been there since."

"Ahh, I see. So childhood sweethearts then," said Fai barely keeping a straight face.

"Gyahh! What hell no!" shouted Kurogane while turning a bit red.

"Hey! So you do show an emotion other than anger," laughed Fai, "Who knows Kuro-woof you might still yet be human!"

"Again with the Kuro-woof crap! What's with that?" snarled Kurogane.

Taking a brief look out the window and realizing that his stop was coming up Fai pulled the bell and stood up. " That's easy, Kuro-woof that because you remind me so much of a dog!" seeing the outraged look on Kurogane's was enough to send another bunch of giggles rippling through Fai. "It was nice talking to you Kuro-tan but I've got to head off to work!" jumping off the bus he yelled out "see you in bio tomorrow!" and with that he turned on his heel and walked towards a café named '_Cats Eye_.'

Fai worked part time after school at a café. The pay was good and the fellow employees were nice. Tonight Fai was busing tables though it wasn't too busy. Which was good because it gave Fai time to catch up with Watanuki a young part time chief. Watanuki was also in school but he attended a different one than Fai.

"That arrogant self-centered jerk!" ranted Watanuki, "always getting in-between me and Himawari-chan! And with superior attitude always demanding a crazy lunch! One day I swear I will find Mister-Iron Face's weakness and take him down!"

Watanuki Kimihiro was nice kid but most times he could be extremely loud. Perhaps his oddest feature was the fact that whenever he got angry he would get the oddest facial expressions and begin to start flailing his arms about. The one thing that could really get Watanuki mad was any mentioning about his self-proclaimed archrival Domeki Shizuka. It seemed like every time that Fai came into work Watanuki would have another ten reasons as to why Domeki was simply the worst.

While grabbing up some more orders from the counter Fai was quite used to all of Watanuki's rants and was immune to all the yelling and just gave Watanuki a smile and began to walk to the customers tables. The café was a small homey one and often whenever a new customer came by they were sure to drop by again. Busing tables was always enjoyable to Fai because there was always a familiar face in the crowd. For instance sitting in the table at the corner was Chi and Hideki. Chi used to work at the café but quite inorder to get a job alittle closer to home. She was a sweet girland Hideki loved her so entirely it was heartwarming to see the tow together.

After serving the two Fai made his way to another regular's table. Ichihara Yuko was an odd lady. Every evening at six she would site at the table facing the window and order a cup of tea and a cake only made by Watanuki. These reasons alone weren't the only reasons why she was so peculiar. The outfits that she wore were often extravagant and over the top. Today she was wearing a brightly colored three-piece kimono. Yuko could take one look at anybody and would give off a mysterious all knowing smile.

"Fai-kun you look very happy today!" said Yuko giving Fai one of her all knowing smiles.

"Thank you for noticing Yuko-san, the usual I presume?" smiled Fai.

"Ah, yes that would be nice," smirked Yuko fliping her waist length hair. "So how's Watanuki doing?"

Fai laughed " You should know him well enough by now. His favorite thing to do is state his top ten reasons why Domeki is the biggest jerk around."

For a moment the two shared their laughter.

Giving off a fake sight Yuko put her hands on her cheeks and wailed, "Now that Watanuki I've told him at least a thousand times to give that poor Domeki-kun a chance. But at this rate theres a better chance that Kazakya-kun will ever stop welling at Rikuo-kun," she said motioning towards another pair of regulars behind her.

"Oh, give them a chance and I'm sure that someday both of them will work it out." Beamed Fai, "I'll be right back with your order!"

Walking back towards the kitchen Fai grabbed Yuko's order and headed back towards her table while he could still hear Watanuki ranting in the kitchen. Placing Yuko's order in front of her Fai prepared to turn back towards the kitchen when Yuko's voice stopped him.

"So Fai-kun, whats got you looking so merry today?" she asked whiled holding her cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh, it's nothing too big Yuko-san." smiled Fai.

"But, then why are you smiling so much then?"

"But, Yuko-san I'm allways smiling!" stated Fai pointing to his face to emphasize the point.

"True you are allways seem to have a smile on your face Fai-kun but today it's reaching you eyes. Usually your eyes look so lonely but today your smiles are true." said Yuko.

For a fraction of a second Fai's smile failed and she stared at Yuko with his mouth agap. But as quickly as his guard went down it came back up.

"No, Yuko-san nothings different today. I just made a new friend that's all." Fai hurridly said "I'm sorry Yuko-san but I've got to serve some other customers so I'll see you tomorrow when you come by for your usual!" after that Fai hastially took off.

Sitting there on a table facing the window Yuko sat there turing her tea cup in her hands watching Fai walk away in the corner of her eye. Closing her eyes turning back towards the window she slowly opened her eyes and gave off that mysterious all knowing smile.

"But, my dear Fai-kun you forget that even a simple meeting with someone will cause new bonds to be formed and changes will begin to unfold."

After taking a sip of her tea she put it down and looked back a the boy.

"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only hitsuzen."

-Chapter One:** Iris **End-

I'm planing on naming every chapter after a flowers meaning. This chapter is called Iris for its meaning inspiration. The next chapter will be called Hibiscus for delicate beauty. Please note this is my first fanfiction that I've ever had the courage to post here so please review to tell me how I can improve for the next chapter!


End file.
